Mythical Academy
by BlackR05
Summary: AU The world has changed over the last thousand years. Nobody imagined we'd be where we are now.Would you believe me if I said my mom owns a pegasus? Would you believe me if I said my friend can control magic?Would you believe me if I said I was a Mythical Creature?It's all true.Let me tell you the story of my mom and her friends and how they all met each other. In Mythical Academy
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning of Adventure

Chapter 1

There are things in this world that are normal. But others aren't. In this world, there are monsters. Monsters we thought only appear in stories. They were what we called mythical creatures, a.k.a. Mythics. When these monsters were found in this world long ago, people didn't kill them. More like they couldn't kill them because their power far exceeded our own. But monsters attacked the humans, making our numbers drop greatly.

After a couple years, a man found out something that changed the world. He was able to control monsters. At first, people thought the man was a messenger of god, giving them hope. But as time continues, more people were able to control the monsters. And then one day, everybody found out the cause.

These monsters were tied to people mentally by a ritual only known to monsters, not human. After being tied, the human is forced secrecy. And if the human tells anyone how a monster ties with a Mythic, the human and anyone they told or anyone that heard will be killed.

These monsters that are tied to humans are called Bonds. They become a slave of the human, whether or not it's they're choice. The human gains the ability to make the monster do whatever they want and receives the capability to do something their Bond can do, but in a weaker state. The world was put at risk because of them and the world has been saved because of them.

But people who did get Bonds didn't always use them for good. Some of them used it to create more havoc, destruction, and more. The government wanted to take action, so they began to recruit people who had Bonds to fight back against the evildoers. The plan was a success and the amount of Bonds that went against humanity was suppressed. But that didn't mean that they disappeared completely so the government started to encourage humanity to make Bonds.

But it's not easy to make Bonds. Monsters aren't as easy to find as you think. They can disguise themselves as humans and can only be discovered by a person who already has a Bond or if the monster admits it. Not even other Mythics can tell if another is a Mythic.

But, there is a place made, just for the existence of making Bonds. An academy. Filled with highly trained people or people with a high expectancy to have power and a variety of monsters. Only the people who collected the monsters for the academy and the teachers can distinguish the monsters apart from humans. And the pure purpose of the academy is to find the people who have the ability to find and tie themselves with these hidden monsters.

A barrier surrounds this academy that stops from the monsters from escaping. They can only escape if they were helped by people outside of the barrier, which is unlikely because no one would want to help a monster escape. But this isn't just an academy for a Bond. This is a game. A game of "Hide and Seek".

* * *

"Today's the day," a girl says under her breath, drying her wet hair with a towel.

A boy besides her nodded, "The day where we start hiding once again." He looked out the window that revealed the front of the academy, which was filled with buses full of humans.

Another boy growled. "Filthy humans. All they want is power and they're not even skilled enough to get it for themselves."

The girl sitting politely in front of them stayed silent while the girl next to that one said, "Come on, it's not their fault, for most of them. They were taken from their home. Give them a break."

The second boy averted, "We were taken from our home and look at us! _We're_ not given a break. Why should we give them a break?"

The seven people in the room flinched as a loud banging on the door was made. "HEY BRATS! IT'S TIME. GET UP OR YOU'LL GET NO DINNER!" the guard's voice boomed.

A girl sighed. "Let's go guys. It's another year of hiding," she said, opening the door of the room and heading to the assembly room, soon followed by the other six people. As the clock hit _12:00_ , a bell chimed and the academy was crowded with people.

* * *

"Woah! Look at this place, Green. It's so fancy!" a red-eyed boy gawked at his surroundings.

The green-eyed boy next to him, who was referred to as Green, looked around like his friend. "Of course you would think this is fancy. We're just a couple of farm boys who lived in a poor village," he muttered. _I'm still curious at why they chose us to go here. This is for some of the richest people in the world. Why us?_ Green thought.

"Green, stop with the face. Come on, look at this place. Can't you be at least the littlest bit amazed?" his companion asked.

Green kept his emotionless face and stared at his friend with his cold, green eyes. "Red-"he started.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice shouted, interrupting Green. Everybody looked at the front of the gigantic room where a woman with short brown hair with flowers stood on a stage. "Welcome to Mythical Academy! The academy filled with mythical creatures. The academy where we hope you'll find a Bond!"

Most people cheered, but some kids shivered in fear. The woman continued, "There is a total of 550 people in this school, 50 of them of monsters. Who knows? The person next to you might be a monster!" Some people shuffled around and most people looked suspiciously at each other. "Your goal is to find the monster and make ties with it by the end of the year. Therefore, you'll need to find out how to do the ritual of ties. We, teachers, will not help you with your tying, but we will assist you by teaching you in to spot a monster. The people who succeeded and have a Bond at the end of the year will receive a great reward." Everybody oo'd and aa'd but the woman stopped them. "But," she said with an evil smile, "those who have failed," she paused before continuing, "well, we'll let you guess."

Green, who was standing there with no reaction to any of her speech, but he noticed Red clench his fist tightly. "Don't worry," Green whispered to Red, who flinched at his voice. "We'll find a Bond and make it out of here." Red bit his lip and nodded and returned his attention to the woman again.

"As you came in, you were given a card with number. The first number is the floor, the second is the room number. The card will also act as your room key. You'll be in rooms of four. Good day and good luck to you all. You're classes start tomorrow and your schedules will be in your rooms. Dismiss!" she finished, her evil smile replaced with a cheerful smile. As Green and Red walked out, they both noticed fear and determination in everyone's eyes.

"I guess that we should go to our rooms," Red said, looking at the slip of plastic he was given at the door. "Hey! At least we're in the same room," he exclaimed, looking at the card in Green's hand that reflected his own. _4,3_ they both read. "Floor 4 and Room 3," Red said out loud, looking at the elevators that were packed with people. "Wanna go there with the stairs?" Red suggested, already making his way to the staircase. Green sighed and followed Red up the staircase.

After three flights, they reached the fourth floor. And right in front of them, was the door that said "3". "I wonder what our other roommates are going to be like," Red wondered, sliding in the piece of plastic into the slot. When a green light flashed and they heard a click, they both walked in.

Then a disgusting smell hit their noses. "What the-?" Green plugged his nose before walking into the odorous room. And on the ground was a bunch of dirty clothes and a boy, punching away at a gaming device. As soon as Red and Green closed the door, the boy looked up.

His eyes widened. "Oh my god," he gasped and jumped onto the two older boys. "New roommates!" He hopped off the two boys and held onto both of their hands and shook them wildly. "My name is Gold Kai, your roommate. What's your name?" he asked.

Green stepped aside Gold and looked at the room he was living in. "How'd you get the room so messy when we _just_ got here?"

"Well, I didn't _just_ get here," Gold stated matter-of-factly. "I've been here for a couple of years."

Red tilted his head. "Why would you be here for a couple of years? If you gotten a Bond, you would have graduated. But if you didn't, something was supposed happen to you," Red remembered from the brochure and the greeting announcement.

Gold shook his finger and clicked his tongue. "They said that something was going to happen, they never said that it was bad," Gold pointed out.

"Then how come this school was so empty when we came here? If you stayed here, then why didn't the other bunch of people who didn't get a Bond stay here?"

"Ah, I never said that the thing that was going to happen was good either," Gold added, giving a sly look on his face.

"What?" Red and Green said in unison.

All of a sudden, another boy walked in and sat on one of the bunk beds in the room. "What he's trying to say," the boy jumped in, "is that some of the people who didn't get Bonds were given a second chance, while other weren't so lucky."

"Well, my name's Red Akamine. This guy, whose name is Green Oak, came from a farm in a village somewhere with me," Red introduced, putting an arm around his old friend's neck.

"Woahhhh! You're from a farm?" Gold asked in disbelief, jumping back into his game. "What? Like a rich farm?"

"Umm, not really. We're pretty low on money," Red sat on one of the bunks and set his ripped up backpack down, brushing off some of Gold's clothing away.

"Ooooo!" Gold gasped. "This rarely happens. This means you guys are special, right Silv?"

The red-headed boy, who was blocking the other three boys out with some hard-metal music, sighed in annoyance, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Oh yeah that's your other roommate, Silver Tao. He doesn't like to talk much," Gold presented, motioning to the boy with headphones attached to his head.

Green looked over at Red with the "This is going to be a long year" look. Red nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Look at this Crys!" a brown-haired girl exclaimed, squishing her face onto the window and staring at the water park sitting outside their school. "Can we go there later? Can we please, please, PLEAAASSSEEE?!"

Her similar-looking sister face palmed and yanked her sister off the glass. "Lyra, we just got here. We don't want to get your saliva," Crystal started to rub furiously at the wet substance that used to sit in her sister's mouth off the window, "all over the place on the first day of school."

"Well it isn't the first day of school yet," Lyra pointed out.

Crystal crossed her arm as Lyra wiggled out of her grip and started to press her face on everything. "Come on, Crystal. Loosen up, I mean, look at this statue! It looks just like a real person," Lyra gaped at the still "statue" boy and started to poke at it. She leaned over to Crystal, who started to walk over, and whispered, "It even feels real." Then Lyra looked up at the statue's eyes, and felt slightly entranced by them. "Look at his eyes," she reached forward to touch the statue's silver eyes, "It's like you can actually see the eye water.

Crystal was somewhat tempted, even though every cell in her body was shouting "NO!"(must be twin influence). Then Crystal noticed something. "Uhh, Lyra," Crystal laughed nervously, "That's not a statue."

Lyra frowned and looked at the "statue" up and down. "What are you talking about?" Lyra asked. Then she froze, suddenly noticing the angry tick mark forming on the red-headed boy's forehead.

Crystal bowed sincerely. "I'm so sorry for my sister's behavior, I hope you can forgive us," Crystal apologized, grabbing Lyra's arm and running away from the angered boy. "Can you stop messing around? We need to stay focused. Remember why we came here?"

Lyra sighed. "Yeah," she looked down sadly but perked up suddenly. "But we have an entire year to do this so we can play around for at least the other 11 months we have!"

Crystal face palmed again. _Oh god, how am I even related to her?_ she wondered. "Let's just go to our room," she insisted, looking at her card that matched her twin's. _4,1_ it said. "And please don't break anything."

Lyra grinned mischievously. "I won't make any promises," Lyra implied, before running away and looking at everything once again. Crystal let out a loud breath of annoyance before reluctantly following after her optimistic look alike.

* * *

 _Crunch, crunch, crunch_. A blond boy looked around frantically, searching for the source of the mysterious crunching noise that suddenly occurred as he was organizing his room. He saw something moved from the corner of his room. The blond boy grabbed the stick that he usually keeps in his bag and inched towards the rolled up figure in the dark corner. When the boy got close enough to the figure, he grabbed its collar and yanked it out of the shadows, holding his stick at its neck. "AHA!" the boy cried.

But when the light hit the body, it revealed a familiar face. _Crunch, crunch, crunch,_ the sound came again. "Hi Pearl," the black haired boy, who was munching on a piece of bread, greeted.

"Damn it, Diamond!" Pearl shouted, dropping Diamond on the floor. "For a second, I thought that you were a monster of some sort!"

Diamond scratched the back of his head. "Eheheheh," Diamond chuckled. "Sorry Pearl."

"You should be sorry! I could've hurt you with this stick!" Pearl exclaimed, waving his stick around in the air. "You should be lucky that the window over there," he pointed to the window next to him, "was conveniently placed there!"

"I said I was sorry," Diamond mumbled as he took out another piece of bread to eat since he finished his other one.

Pearl grabbed his loaf of bread away from his friend. "Stop eating! You'll get sick someday from all this eating!"

"My bread," Diamond whined through teary eyes, reaching desperately for the bread. During his frantic reaching for his bread, another one appeared out of nowhere and he started to chew on it, still reaching for the piece of bread still in Pearl's hand.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT FAT!?"

* * *

"..hi.." a short blond girl mumbled, slightly trembling under the looming figure that smiled very creepily.

"Aren't you just an adorable piece of cuteness?" the brown haired girl in front of her squealed picking the blond girl and swinging her around. "My name is Blue!" she said enthusiastically after dropping the little girl.

"…I'm…A-Amarillo," the girl said, trying to recover by the dizziness in her head. "But you can c-call me Y-Yellow."

Blue grinned wider. "OOOO! Your stutters are so CUTE!"

"..Thanks?" Yellow said, unsure on whether she should take it as a compliment. She scurried around Blue and set her backpack on one of the empty beds. "Umm…" Yellow didn't know what she should say because the look in Blue's eyes still scared her.

"So why are you here?" Blue asked, appearing next to Yellow on her bed, making Yellow jump.

"What?"

"You know, the people here are either special, were forced to be enrolled here, chosen to be here, or are from a rich family. What's your reason?" Blue questioned once again.

"Err.." Yellow twiddled with her necklace's charm.

"Or are you," Blue leaned in closer to Yellow, "a Mythic?"

"N-n-n-n-no, I'm entirely normal. See, umm, I don't have any powers. I'm just a normal girl, hehe. I just came here because my, umm, FAMILY, yeah, family, wanted me to go. Yep, my family wanted me to come here, hehe," Yellow unconvincingly tried to convince adding a nervous chuckle.

Blue's eyes were narrowed for a second when Yellow looked back at her but she forced a smile on her face. "I see! I don't see why I wouldn't believe a girl like you," Blue said before she heard the click of her door being unlocked. "Ooo! Another one of our roommates are here!" And she zoomed to the door.

Yellow, on the other hand, sighed and rubbed her temples, "God, I sounded so stupid." Blue returned with two girls at her right and left, both similar looking except for their eye and hair color. One had blue eyes and hair and one had brown eyes and hair.

"Amar-I mean, Yellow, this is Crystal," Blue motioned to the blue haired girl," and this is Lyra," she motioned to the brown-haired one. "Crystal, Lyra, this is Amarillo, but you can call her Yellow."

Yellow shuffled to her feet and bowed politely. "Nice to meet you."

Lyra grinned, "Same to you." Crystal nodded in agreement. "Is our schedules here?" Lyra asked, looking around the kitchen area of the dorm.

Blue pointed at the circular table in the kitchen. "They're right there, along with a map of the academy."

Lyra followed her finger and thanked her. Lyra looked at her schedule, Crystal copying her. Yellow looked at hers as well. Lyra peeked at Crystal and her grin widened. "We have the same schedule!" Lyra exclaimed. Crystal blinked before looking at back and forth between hers and Lyra's .

"Gosh, this is gonna be a long year."

* * *

"Hello, I'm Ruby," the red-eyed boy introduced. In front of him sat Diamond and Pearl along with a short green-eyed boy.

"Emerald," the short boy said bluntly, waving Ruby away before returning to the conversation he was having with someone on the phone. Something about a game.

"Hi, I'm Diamond," the boy with the box of donuts followed, continuing on stuffing his face with the round treats.

"Yo, I'm Pearl. Nice to meet you Ruby," the blond boy finished, actually standing up and shaking his hand. "You're schedule is in the kitchen, and your bunk is the one without any stuff on it."

When Pearl returned to his place next to Diamond, Ruby walked to the bedroom. He climbed up the ladder and sat on the one bed that wasn't covered in crumbs or clothes. Ruby sighed and pulled out the pair of glasses and slid the arms over his ears. Reaching into his backpack, Ruby pulled out a blue notebook and a pencil. He set the point of the pencil on the paper and, with one swish after another, an image started to form on the single sheet of paper.

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAAY!_

" _Hello, all Mythical Academy students. I hope you had a great night's stay. Today's you're first day of actual learning,"_ a voice from the speakers that were set up in every room and hall said. " _Yesterday you received your schedule that shows your classes and the room numbers. Hope you have a nice day everyone and good luck on finding a Bond."_

As the announcement went on, the hallways already streamed with students walking around to their classrooms. And it was very loud. Even though the academy was a very big place, it housed 550 people and it made it very hard to travel through the halls.

Especially for a certain blond.

 _With Yellow_

"Eep!" I squealed as I almost got trampled by a boy.

"Get out of my way, wimp!" the boy shouted at me as I scurried into the crowd again to hide, but only to be trampled on once again.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered as I tried my hardest to keep on my feet. After about my hundredth time of tripping, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me out of the crowd.

"You really are a pushover, aren't you Yellow?" a familiar voice spoke.

I opened my eyes that I realized were shut and stared up and the tall girl above me. "Blue?"

"What are you doing in these hallways? These are for the 4th years, not for whatever year you are," Blue stated, inspecting me.

"I-I-I," I stuttered before whispering, "I am a 4th year."

"What?"

"I am a 4th year," I repeated, a little louder.

Blue blinked. "Eh?"

 _With Crystal_

"Would you stop that?" I asked, my eye twitching with irritation.

"Whaaat?" Lyra continued to skip around, spinning and singing with her terrible voice, attracting more attention than I was comfortable with. "Come on Crys! Lighten up, stop being so tense and be happy for once!"

"I have a reason to keep from being so energetic. One of those reasons is to refrain from looking like you."

"Awww!" Lyra whined. "You're so mean Cryssy!"

"I told you not to call me that," I said bluntly. "And it's not mean, it's the truth."

"Hmph, don't you have any emotions Crystal?" Lyra questioned poking at my cheek as we walked to our first class.

I kept on walking, ignoring the question, for I knew Lyra already knew the answer and why. She seemed to realize her mistake on bringing the question up when she covered her mouth instantly after a look of realization

"Sorry," Lyra apologized after a moment of silence as we neared our next classroom door. Her head looked down, her enthusiasm gone.

Though the reason of my seriousness still haunts me, Lyra's very talkative and out of control mouth made me use to the remembrance of that gruesome moment. "It's okay," I replied as we reached the door and I reached for the handle. I stopped from opening the door and looked over to my twin. "This is your first day in this class, you don't want to make your first impression be looking sad, do you?"

Lyra looked up from the ground, obviously surprised. After looking at me for a while, her big grin returned on her face. "You know me too well!" she exclaimed, slapping my back harshly, making me hiss in pain. "Hehe, sorry…again."

We entered the room together and took random seats near each other. Her face of happiness looked as if the guilt she had before never was there. For a second, the corner of my lips curved up into a smile.

 _With Green_

I sat in my seat, which I chose in the corner of the room next to the windows. My first class was Mythic Knowledge. Mythic Knowledge is a class that is primarily just tests and very little learning. It's technically a class that you use the knowledge you get from all your other classes, so it's just stupid to have it as your first class, especially on the first day.

"Is this seat taken?" someone to my left asked. I turned away from my gazing through the window and looked at the person who was talking to me.

It was a girl. She had one of her hands stretched out to the desk that was nearest to me on the left but her distance between me and her was…very close. Her large blue eyes stared at me and her light brown hair cascaded down her back.

Though her distance did make me uncomfortable, I kept my calm composure. "No, it isn't taken," I answered before looking back out the window. I heard the girl "hmph" but she didn't seem to do anything. After a few seconds, a woman stood at the podium at the front of the room.

"Hello class, welcome to Mythic Knowledge. I'm your teacher, Roxanne," the woman introduced. "This class is for advanced students, that is why this class is your very first class. If you remember, you were given a physical, a mental, and a written test which organized your classroom placements and your level. This class was dependent on your written test. Today, you will be given an ID card. Your card will have your name, your ID number, and your level. Your ID card can also be used as your credit card for buying things from the stores outside the main academy building but still inside the borders. Now, this class is going to be mostly tests and will have the most effect on your final grade. So," she started to move around the class with a stack of papers, "this is a pre-test on what you'll do in your time here. I wish you luck on your grade."

 _So, this means Red didn't get a good score on his written test,_ I thought as Roxanne put my test on my desk. With a quick flip through the five pages of the test, I sighed, _I wish they gave us something a little bit harder_.

I could hear some groans and "this is so hard" comments as I flipped to the next page when I finished the first. They were mostly simple questions like "What Mythic grows two more heads when you cut off one?" or "What is the water form of a dryad called?" But some of them had some complicated answers like, "Griffins are half lion and half eagle. When they turn to human form, what attribute do they keep from either of the animals?"

When I reached the 3rd page, I noticed the girl next to me had her legs on her desk and she was dozing off. _What a slacker like her doing here?_ I wondered. As I thought this, one of the girl's eyes opened the slightest and glanced at me. Her lips lifted into smirk.

 _With Ruby_

History. Out of all classes to get at 6:30 in the morning, it was history. Freaking. History. Couldn't they have put something like cloud watching class? That would be much more fun than sitting here and listen about things that we probably won't need to help us in the future.

Worst of all, our teacher was an old man. Who spoke with a total monotone voice. I swear, at least half of the class, if not more, was asleep. I bet the people who were awake weren't even listening.

As my head was about to droop down to face plant my desk and fall asleep, the sound of the room door loudly screeched open, causing everybody to jump, especially me because I was right next to the door. Under the wobbling frame of the door stood a sleepy looking girl with two pigtails and half-closed blue eyes. Her hair was stabbed with twigs and grass kneaded into her brown strands.

"Sapphire," the teacher clicked his tongue at her and pointing at her with the piece of chalk he was using to write on the board. "I thought you would've learned from last year that you have to be punctual, especially on your first day."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I accidentally smashed my clock the other day when I was reaching for the snooze button so I didn't have morning wake up call," the girl explained.

The old man sighed. "You're lucky that this is the first day and we don't give the punishment on the first day, but if it happens again," he stopped talking and during this moment of silence, his arm reached out and, as if out of thin air, a sword materialized into his hand and he teasingly ran it across the girl of attention's neck, barely any space between the tip of the sword and her neck skin. "You've faced the punishment before. You wouldn't want to feel it again, would you?"

Sapphire gulped before shaking her head.

"Good," our teacher said, swiping his sword away and it disintegrated. "Ms. Birch, you'll be sitting next to," he scanned the room for an open seat and then he found a spot, "Rus...Ruk…Rut..," he attempted.

"Ruby," I corrected.

"Ruby," he repeated. "You'll be seated next to Mr. Ruby this year Sapphire and please behave this year."

Sapphire reluctantly sat in the empty seat beside me. When she sat down, her head sharply towards my direction, making me jump slightly. "Stop staring," she hissed under her breath.

My eyes widened as her glare intimidated me and I looked away instantly and went back to listening to the teacher, or at least trying to.

 _With Red_

 _Well, this is just peachy_. I stared at the battle field in front of me, the massive circle that was encircled with rows of seats that were raised off the ground. It looked just like in the olden times. It probably was old considering the masses of moss on some parts and the long cracks on the stone wall.

"So, kids today, we'll be practicing battling with wooden weapons," my first period class, Battling, teacher, Chuck, stated, coming out of one of the rooms in the battle arena with a hand full of wooden swords.

"Wooden swords?" one of my classmates groaned and other complaints followed.

"Hey!" Chuck shouted making the kids zip their lips shut. "I already explained this. This is for the people who failed the battling test. So, I can't have a bunch of noobs like you guys playing around and having actual weapons in hand." When everybody murmured an apology, Chuck set down the wooden swords. "Pick one of the wooden swords, your school uniform has a chest plate built inside and you have shoulder pads too. So don't worry about getting hurt. After you get your sword, grab a partner and start sparring. Some assistants of mines and I will be watching over you, we'll tell you when we'll start actual battle." He stopped talking and we all stood there in silence awkwardly. "Well, what are you waiting for, BEGIN!"

His voice echoed throughout the arena and we all flinched before rushed to the pile of wooden sticks on the ground. Though all the swords looked similar, a simple handle and a wooden blade, they all, to my realization, had a different attribute. Some were heavier, some were longer, some had thinner blades and some even had a dull point. Everyone just grabbed one, where as I stood there, looking for one that felt good. I could feel Chuck staring at me as I finally found one that suited me.

As I turned around I felt something hit my chest. I closed my eyes and braced myself to fall but instead, my body stayed on its feet. I opened my eyes and looked around for the source of the thing that hit me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, did I hurt you? Oh, what can I do to make it up to you?" a frantic, but light and quiet, voice rambled. I looked down, surprised to see a tiny blond-haired girl looking up to me.

Through the middle of her rambling, I kneeled down and interrupted, "Woah, woah, don't worry. I'm fine, you don't have to get so worked up." The girl fell silent.

The girl just stared at me for a while with her golden eyes, observing me. "I'm sorry!" she apologized frantically once again then she ran off.

"Wait!" I called after her. She froze and turned to me slowly. "Um," I scratched the back of my head, "I don't have a partner, so do you want to be my partner?"

The blond girl was hesitant but she slowly nodded her head, "Okay."

I pulled her to an empty area in the coliseum and got in a stance. "Are you ready?"

The girl nodded and mimicked my actions.

I stared at her tiny and frail figure and chuckled. _What's a girl like her doing in a place like this? Maybe I should go a little easy on her._

Underestimation was my downfall.

 _With Lyra_

"Hello, my name is Caitlin. I'll be your teacher for this class," the long-haired woman standing in front of the class said in a monotone voice. "This class is Mythic Magic. As you know, Mythics have magic, even the weakest and smallest ones. And the best way to find a Mythic is sensing their magic."

I sat next to Crystal, who stared at Caitlin seriously with a pencil and notebook in front of her. Whereas, I sat empty handed, kicking my legs under the desk and humming a little song.

"I will give you an example," Caitlin stretched her hand out and mumbled, "Gothitelle, come to me." Particles sparkled from her hand and formed a figure. The form solidified and a girl with long black hair wearing a long black and white striped dress stood there. "I want you all to stare at Gothitelle's chest and tell me what you see."

I stared at the girl's chest and, soon enough, it looked like I saw through it and saw a purple ball.

"I see something!" a boy shouted behind me.

"Yes, that is magic," Caitlin identified.

"If it's that easy, then we'll be able to find Mythics easily and make Bonds!" a girl in the front of the room proclaimed. Murmurs started to flow through the classroom.

"Wrong," Caitlin said bluntly, silencing everyone. "If it was that easy, then there would be no point in this special academy."

She walked beside Gothitelle and placed a hand on her shoulder, nodding at her. "Now try looking at her chest."

I did as she said and stared at Gothitelle's chest again. I put more effort into my eyes when I couldn't see anything.

"As you can see, you don't see her magic," Caitlin said. "The only ways to see a Mythic's magic is to either have them let you or be really close to them. And there are around 7 billion people in this world and I don't think you'll have the time to be great friends, or even acquainted, with each one of them. Plus, you have to get the Mythic to trust you enough to do the bonding ritual with you to get a Bond. So, friendship is a vital thing for Bonds."

"Then what's the point of this class?" a girl asked.

"This class's point is to learn about what magic different Mythics have, so you know what kind of Mythic they are, and so you can identify their magic without being friends with them. Also, we will show you how to use your Bond's magic for your own, but that will wait until you guys actually get a Bond. _If you get a Bond._ "

The classroom door suddenly slid open, revealing a raven-black haired boy with a lollipop in his mouth. "Yo," he greeted simply, sliding next to a red-haired boy in front of me.

Caitlin paid no attention to the interruption and continued, "Today, I am going to test your knowledge on Mythic magic." A stack of papers appeared in her hands and they were distributed to everyone.

I stared at the paper and sighed. I was hoping for multiple choice questions, but, no, it _had_ to be written answers. At the corner of my eye, I saw Crystal speeding through the test, already through five questions.

 _Oh god, I hate tests_.

-AFTER A LONG DAY-

 _With Blue_

"School is really stressful, don't you think?" I rested my back on the walls of the hot tub and glanced at Yellow.

"Uh, yeah, my head really hurts from all those tests we've already taken," she said, tying her hair into a bun and slipping into the hot tub.

As she stared down at her hands in the water, I stared at her suspiciously. _I've been here for a couple of years and I know when I sense Mythic magic. Yellow's weird behavior when I bring Mythics up would make it obvious that she would be a Mythic but she doesn't have any magic in her. If she's not a Mythic, why would she seem so frantic when I bring up the topic?_

"Soooo, Yellow," I spoke up, sliding over to her side so my shoulder touched hers, "did anything _interesting_ happen today?"

"Wh-wh-what do y-y-y-you m-mean?" she stuttered, her pale face starting to turn a ripe crimson.

"Like, meet any cute boys?"

"Um, er, I, uh, he…NO!"

I laughed at how panicky she was. "Don't worry, I won't push you." _She's so easy to tease._

Yellow calmed down. "I've been meaning to ask you this before, but why did you come here?"

"Why I came here?" I repeated, grinning as if it brought good memories. "I came because my friend came here and I wanted to support her. She made it through and got a Bond, now I can be here to support you!" I threw my hand around Yellow's neck.

"Support me?" Yellow asked. "Would you really want to support someone like me, someone who has a high chance of failing?"

I sighed in annoyance. "Don't be such a downer. Come on, enjoy the year while you can."

The blond girl hummed in thought before giving me shy smile. "I'll support you too!"

"Blue, it's time for dinner!" a girl from the changing room shouted. Out came a girl, a girl with similar features as mines.

"Alright!" I shouted back. "Come on," I tugged on her arm and led her back to the changing rooms.

"Who was that?" Yellow asked.

"Sapphire? Oh, she's my cousin. She's a really wild girl compared to beautiful, proper me," I said, flipping my hair dramatically. Yellow slipped into the school uniform quickly while I had trouble buttoning the upper part of my uniform (if you know what I mean).

When we finished changing, we headed towards the dining room. Large tables filled the room, circular ones and rectangular ones, and in the center of the room, hung a big glass chandelier. Waiters and waitresses ran around on the fancy red carpet, carrying bowls and trays to the many people around the room. Yellow gawked at the huge room.

"Woah!" she whispered as she followed me to my usual table. "How does this school afford all this stuff?"

I set my bag down beside me and took a look at the menu that sat at the center of the table. "This school is funded by the government and, you should know this already, but the government is really rich. And since this school provides the government with most of its soldiers, it's only logical that they give this school all it need." I raised my hand to catch the attention of a waiter and ordered, "I want the spaghetti and garlic bread and a glass of water. What do you want, Yellow?"

"Huh? Oh, I'll have the, uhh, autumn salad and a glass of mango juice," she ordered. The waiter nodded and rushed to the kitchen.

I heard a bag drop on the table. "Hey guys!" I exclaimed, grinning at the four girls. Crystal and Lyra sat down close to Yellow while the other two sat closer to me. "Platina, Sapphire, meet Yellow, Lyra and Crystal. Yellow, Lyra, and Crystal, meet Platina and Sapphire," I introduced, pointing at each person as I said their names.

Platina plainly nodded and Sapphire grinned a toothy grin, her fang shining. "Nice ta' meet ya'. How's yer first day of school?" Sapphire asked.

"Tiring," Lyra said, stretching out her back.

"Okay," Crystal said.

"Scary," Yellow whispered.

Platina waved over a waiter and everyone ordered as Yellow's and my orders were placed in front of us. "Well, this great food should help your day," I said cheerfully, taking a big scoop of my spaghetti and stuffed it in my mouth. "Don't let today bring you down because you have an entire year ahead of you!"

"You know," Lyra spoke up as a plate was set in front of her, containing some kind of soup and garlic bread, "we should go to that waterpark that is right behind the dorms of the academy, it looks _so_ fun!"

"I don't see any harm in that," Sapphire said, taking a vicious bite out of her hamburger.

Platina stayed her silent, proper self and nodded in approval as she sipped her tea.

"It's settled then!" I concluded. "On Friday, let's go to the water park."

Lyra, Sapphire, and I cheered enthusiastically, Yellow let out a quiet "yay", Crystal said in a monotone voice "Hooray", and Platina nodded.

 _With Green_

 ** _A FEW HOURS AGO_**

I don't even know how it happened. It went by so fast. First day of school, go through four classes, leave my fourth class, went for a drink, got surrounded by girls, got knocked out, and woke up next to a guy in a hat.

"Oh you're awake," the boy noticed. I sat up, ignoring the punching feeling that hit my head. I looked around and noticed we were in the janitor's closet. "The girls here are pretty wild, considering they've grown up getting anything they want. It's only logical that they would do _anything_ to get what they want."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, opening the can of soda that had ordered before I was knocked out that surprisingly was still in my hand..

"Both you and me are being hunted down by girls, and from the looks of it, they were pretty harsh," the boy answered, pointing at a red mark on my forehead, a couple of scratches on my arm and some tears in my clothing. He motioned me to look through a peep hole in the janitor's closet's door. I came over and stood beside the boy and immediately drew back.

A crowd of girls were in the halls scouting the area like they were dogs or something like that. "How the hell do we get so popular on the very first day?" I wondered out loud.

"Girls are a mystery," the boy said. He turned to me and extended his hand, "My name's Ruby, I'm a second year."

I shook his hand, "Green Oak, fourth year." I looked at the door then looked up at the ceiling, hoping to find any vents. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Don't worry, I know a guy," Ruby assured. He took out his phone and clicked a couple of buttons before putting his phone on his ear. He turned away and started mumbling into the microphone of his phone.

Within a minute, he turned off his phone and turned to me. "My friend's coming to help us," he informed me.

Just then, one of the vent covers was kicked off and rattled at our toes. I looked up and saw emerald green eyes. "Damn it, Ruby, I was just in the middle of my movie marathon!" the croissant-haired boy scolded, extending his ar-I mean, stretchable… metal…hand?

"Sorry Emerald, I totally didn't want to interrupt your movie marathon while I was in a near-death situation," Ruby mockingly apologized as he was pulled up into the vent. When Ruby was in the vent he turned around and dropped his arm down to bring me up. I grabbed his hand, and to my surprise, he was able to pull me up with very little effort. "Which way are we going Em'?"

Emerald looked over his shoulder, probably to make sure we were all there. He sighed and started to crawl towards a fork in the vents. "This way," he used his metal hand to point to the vents on the left. "Be careful some of these vents are old so you might fall through."

Ruby lifted up his hand and stared at it in disgust. "These vents have so much dust. You couldn't bring any disinfectant wipes, could you?" His face was met by a wet piece of cloth that Emerald threw. "Oh hey! Thanks!" He started to madly scrub his hands after every few second of crawling through the dusty vents.

 _This guy must be one of those very hygienic people._ I thought. Emerald suddenly stopped, causing Ruby to bump into Emerald. Luckily, I stopped before anything else happened. Emerald turned around. "Here we are," Emerald reported, pointing down. Without another word, he opened up the vent covers and dropped down. Ruby followed Emerald and I followed Ruby.

We were in a room. One of the rooms that the students slept in. And in that room, two boys stared at us. "Home, sweet home," Ruby cried out in joy, he ran to one of the bunkbeds and just laid face-down on it. I can't even tell if he was breathing.

"Hi, mister!" the boy in the beret walked up to me with a lazy grin. "I'm Diamond. Wanna cookie?" He held out an M&M cookie to me while stuffing a chocolate chip one in his mouth.

"I'm Green," I introduced. I stared at the sweet in his hand, trying to hide my disgust towards sweet things. "No thanks," I refused, waving my hands.

The blond boy walked up to me. Rubbing his chin, he said, "I remember you. You were that guy that was walking with a dead look on your face and a bunch of fangirls trailing you the entire day."

"The entire day?" I repeated.

"The entire day," he confirmed. "I'm Pearl, nice to meet you. How in the world to you even get all of those girls on you on the first day?"

"Girls are a mystery," Ruby repeated what he said back in the janitors closet, his voice muffled by the pillow. He lifted up his head. "Even though many people say that boys are more vicious than girls, who should be all petite and delicate, I think that if people actually get to know girls and anger them," Ruby shivered.

"You seem to have a very bad history with females, don't you?" Emerald asked.

Ruby nodded. He looked into the distance as if having a flashback. "He knows we can't see what he's thinking, right?" I asked Pearl.

"Honestly, I don't even have a clue," Pearl admitted with a shrug. We stared at Ruby until he finished his flashback. As that happened, I felt a buzz in my pocket. I brought out my phone and put it to my ear.

"Green speaking."

"Green!" a familiar voice shouted in relief. "Thank god! When that pack of girls ran away with you, I thought you were a goner. Where are you now?"

I looked over at Pearl. "What room is this?"

"Floor 4, room 4," Pearl answered.

I blinked in surprise. "Right next door to our room," I said back into the phone. Immediately after that, there was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it up. Red rushed in immediately and hugged me. Behind him stood Gold with a cheesy grin and Silver, being held by the collar by Gold.

"Yo!" Gold greeted, letting himself in. He dropped Silver's body on the floor and walked up to each individual boy in the room that he just met, shaking each ones hand vivaciously. "So you're the guys that saved Green. I know what it feels like when you have a pack of rabid girls after you." Gold rolled up his sleeves and showed everyone scratch and bite marks that ran from his wrist to his shoulder.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Ruby, finally out of his flashback, ran towards Gold and grasped his arm and inspected it.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm used to it," Gold said, rolling his sleeve back down and shooing away Ruby. Gold smiled then clapped his hands together as an idea hit him in the head. "Hey, since we're already acquainted, how 'bout we hang out together? We could help each other in defending ourselves from the women!"

"I hate to admit this," Silver finally spoke up. "But, Gold has a pretty good idea."

"Really?" Gold's eyes glistened. He ran up to Silver and embraced him. "Silver finally acknowledged my geniusness!"

"Go away," Silver ordered, pushing away Gold from him.

"You're so mean Silvy!" Gold pouted and Silver "hmph"ed . Gold turned away from the red-headed boy and faced the other boys. "So who's with me?"

"I'm fine with it." Diamond said.

"Sure," Emerald agreed.

"Yes! Yes, please!" Ruby cried.

"Let's do it," Pearl said.

"Okay," I said.

"I think this is a great idea, so let's go for it!" Red decided.

"So, that's that!" Gold grinned. "Let's sit at lunch together too, let's become great friends, guys!"

And after that, we walked in the halls together. We talked, got to know each other better and such. And we went through the day without a problem. Well, most of the day.

 ** _Back to the Present_**

 _With Blue_

"I've been hearing about this rumor about a group of boys that people call the 'Perfect Geniuses'," I brought up after finishing my meal. "Kind of a lame name, but it seems like an interesting topic."

"Oh yeah," Lyra remembered. "I saw some of them and the girls were all giggling and squealing when some boys went past them. They're from different grades but they seem to get along pretty well. I hear that they are very intelligent in certain subjects. People say that they're really attractive too."

"Five boys, right?" Crystal jumped in.

I snapped my fingers. "Right, I really want to get a good look at those boys. See what all this talk is about."

"Looks like yer about ta find out," Sapphire glared at the doorway behind me. Through curiosity, I turned my head around to see what Sapphire's cold glare was staring at.

Unlike the rumors, there weren't just five boys, there were eight boys. And one of them looked really familiar.

"Hey Green, where do you think we should sit?" a black-haired boy asked Green. _Right! Green was that guy's name._

Green shrugged. A golden-eyed boy jumped between the black-haired boy and Green and hooked his arms around both of their necks. "Don't worry guys, let's just sit at the table where Silver and I usually sit!" And he tugged them away and was followed by the other boys.

"Hmm, not too bad," I commented as they walked away.

"Oh, they're bad. At least, da white hat boy is bad," Sapphire hissed, her fang starting to stand out.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked back at the boys. The boy in the white hat was looking at a sketchbook, sketching something out. I looked back at Sapphire and tilted my head. "How's he bad?"

Sapphire shivered, and clutched her shoulders. "That perverted bastard," she muttered.

"You okay Sapphire? Wanna tell your big cousin Blue about what happened?"

"I'm fine," Sapphire said. "I'm fine. I. Am. Perfectly. Fine."

"Okaaaay?" I said, uncertain of my cousin's sanity and scooted over, patting her shoulder. "Okay guys, I'm stuffed. I'll be heading back to my room. See you guys later!" Everyone said bye to me, with the exception of Platina, who simply nodded in farewell.

Well, I guess saying I was going to the room was I lie. I had a different place in mind…

 _With Green_

After I finished my food, I went to look around the academy. Living as a farm boy for most of my life, all the luxury of the academy made me feel uncomfortable. I needed something a little more plain. Something less shiny and made of glass and carpet and marble and all this richness. I guess the heavens heard my plea and I found myself outside the academy building.

It was a garden. Nothing fancy like the inside of the academy. It was just an area of grass surrounded by hedges. A couple of trees here and there and a bench by a fountain. A path way leading through the garden. A bridge that went over a stream. This was probably the least fancy thing in the entire academy.

I walked to the bridge and crossed it halfway. I looked over the side of the bridge and watched the stream peacefully flow. There was no fish swimming in it, but a bunch of algae and seaweed flowed with the current.

Then something splashed in my face. I stared forward in a state of shock with my face wet and dripping. "What the-?" Another splash. And another. And another. I growled in annoyance and looked down at the water. _What could be splashing at me?_ I wondered. I heard a muffled giggle. I stiffened and looked around. There was no one. "Who's there?" I called out.

Another giggle. "Down here," a serene voice said. _Down?_ I looked at the ends of the bridges. There was no one there either. "Not there silly," the voice said again. Water splashed in my face again. "Down here!"

I frowned. I walked to where the water splashing at me was coming from. I looked down at the stream. What I was shocked to see was a feminine silhouette in the water. "Stay there, I help you out." I got off the bridge and kneeled beside the stream, reaching in.

The girl giggled again. "You don't need to help me. I'm perfectly fine, see?" the girl in the water did a little twirl under the surface.

"Don't tell me," I stared at the girl in awe. "You're a naiad." Immediately after I said that, a chunk of water burst out of the stream in the shape of a feminine body.

"That I am!" the body made of water smiled. Her eyes turned to my neck. "What is this little gem?" All of a sudden, I felt like I was lighter. I looked down at my neck and patted under my shirt, looking for my locket. "Looking for this?" I heard the girl say. I turned to her and she was holding my locket, swinging it around like she was trying to hypnotize me.

"Give that back!" I yelled, jumping forward but the naiad put the locket in her water body.

"My, my, Green, I never knew you would lose you cool emotionless self like this. Over a small little accessory," the naiad giggled.

I stopped. "How do you know my name?"

"Why, you and I have classes together, of course." The naiad let out a watery gasp. "I just thought of something ingenious. Let's play a game. If you win, I'll give you back your locket."

"A game?" What is this girl thinking?

"Let's play Guess who I Am! You guess who I am in the school, since you don't actually know now. I'll give you until the end of the year. You can guess however many times you'd like but the maximum is one person a day. Well, I guess that means you can't guess however many times you'd like since you'd only have 365 tries. But anyway, I will give you three hints but they all have to be about a different subject and I have to approve the question. If you're able to guess who I am, I'll give you your locket _and_ I might even let you become my Bond."

I scoffed. "Seriously, bond with you?"

"Of course, the purpose of this academy is to find a Bond. Might as well go for me since I'm only giving you a simple game and you get your locket and a ticket out of this school!"

"Yeah, I know that. But who'll want to tie themselves to a naiad. They only have power if they have water and sometimes, you won't have water. Plus they're not even _that_ powerful," I explained. "And besides, what happens if I fail to find out who you are or don't play the game, even though it's almost guaranteed that I'll find you out."

"Cocky, aren't you?" the naiad smirked. "Well if you don't find me, I'll just kill you. If you don't play the game, I'll crush this locket and kill you." My eyes widened. "But, I'm just a useless naiad who isn't even that strong. So are you for the game or not?"

 _Do I really have a choice? Sure, I have plenty battle experience and I can defend myself if she attacks me. But_ , I stared at the naiad, _this naiad is made out of very dark blue water. And studies shows that the darker the water of a naiad, the stronger it is. So I might not be able to take her on. So, it's either play the game and get my locket back or take a chance to survive a Mythic attack?_

"I'll do it," I concluded.

The naiad gave me a smug smile. "Excellent. Now then," the naiad started to sink back into the stream, "I'll wait for your guesses and requests for hints. I'll be here every day after dinner." With that, she was gone in the stream.

I sighed. All I wanted was a walk through a garden. How'd I get myself stuck in this mess? I walked towards the door that led back inside the academy building. Just then, someone bumped into me. I regained my balance before I fell but the other person wasn't so lucky. I looked down at the person. It was-

"Oh hey Green!" Blue greeted with a grin. I stared at her for a second and simply brushed past her. She acted like she was hurt, "Rude!"

I have to get back to my room and take a nice rest to clear my head.

 _With No one_

Two girls walked out of a café provided by the school, chatting.

"Did you find any Mythics today? I didn't find any," one girl asked.

"No," the other girl sighed. "Well it's only the first day. We still have plenty of time to get a Bond."

"I guess you're right, Lily. But I hate that I have to find a Mythic, _all by myself_. I mean, who do these people think they are? Do they not understand I'm from the family that's helping funding them? They should just give me a Mythic to bond with."

"Right?" Lily agreed. "They should know not to make you, Cassandra Clover, the richest girl in the country do anything!"

Cassandra fanned herself and laughed. "That's right." She heard a rustle in the bushes. "Wait," Cassandra stopped laughing and grabbed Lily, who stared at her best friend in confusion. "Did you hear that?"

"N-" Lily herself heard the rustle in the bushes.

Cassandra pushed Lily towards the bushes. "You check it out."

Lily nodded at the order since she knows that she shouldn't defy Cassandra. She slowly made her way to the bushes. When she got there, she kicked as hard as she could, only to hit nothing and kicking herself in the face. "Oof," she fell down on her butt.

"Did you get it?" Cassandra called out to Lily.

Lily recovered, stood back up and look behind the bush. There was nothing there. "Uh, yes I did!"

"Good, now let's go back, this place is starting to creep me out."

Lily ran back to her friend and started to walk back to the academy. After a few seconds, they started to hear footsteps behind them. They both sharply turned around. There was no one there and the footsteps stopped. "This is getting really creepy Lily, let's hurry!"

They turned back around but now, instead of a clear sidewalk, there was a girl. She had messy black hair that ran down to her hips. Her dark orange eyes stared at Lily and Cassandra. And in her hands were a…

Bloody pair of swords.

"Wh-what do you want?!" Lily shouted at the girl.

The girl didn't respond. She just let out an ominous aura and grinned maliciously. Her knees bended. She stopped moving for a second. A breeze passed by and made her black hair fly. Her figure disappeared from Cassandra and Lily's eyes sight.

A second later, Cassandra heard a cry of pain. Those same dark orange eyes, now only inches away, intimidated her, causing her to back away in fear. Cassandra looked down at the ground, covered in blood and her best friend's body. "Lily," she whispered in a shaky voice. Cassandra looked up at the black haired girl who still had her evil grin on her face.

"You're next," the girl sang. Cassandra's pupils shrunk.

"No, no, no!" Cassandra turned around and ran as fast as she could. "N-!"

 _Thud._ The black haired girl stood beside Cassandra's decapitated head. Her lips turned up further. She started to chuckle. Which turned to a giggle. Which evolved into a full on maniacal laugh. "You two are out of the game," the girl said in amusement when she finished her long five minute laughter. "More people need to disappear. They need to die!" She walked away into the distance, swinging her two swords around chanting "die, die, die, die, die, die!"

 **Pretty long first chapter, huh? 10,000 words...*sigh*. Most of the fanfictions I've read have long intro chapters and it's normally boring since all they're doing is setting up the setting. But don't leave me because this chapter was boring. I literally spent a lot of time and effort thinking of a buncha details in this story. And I really like the concept of this story, probably one of my favorite story concepts I've thought of. If you get to this chapter before I get to the post the next chapter, I wanna ask y'all if you'd rather have short chapters with more frequent updates or long chapters that will most likely get updated once a month? Well that's all for today! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2- New Info

_With Pearl_

You don't normally wake up five feet off the ground, do you? If that's so, _why is this happening to me?_

So, to catch you guys up, I wake up with Emerald's metal hand wrapped around my hips and holding me up in the air. And for some reason, no one was helping me.

"Mind explaining what's going on?" I asked Emerald. Diamond and Ruby were there too. Diamond was munching on a steaming hot pocket and Ruby looked ticked off and the hair under his hat seemed to be sticking out. _He sleeps with that thing on?_ Emerald's croissant hair wasn't a croissant anymore and instead was down and he didn't seem too happy either. Outside the window was a vast space of darkness, meaning it was nighttime.

"Oh, I don't know," Emerald said sarcastically. "Why don't you look around the room?"

I frowned, confused by his words and looked around. My eyes widened. The clean, perfect bedroom from yesterday was now gone. Now it was covered in shattered glass and burnt holes through things. "What happened?"

"You went on one of your sleep rampages," Diamond's muffled voice informed.

"Oh god…" I looked back at the three people. They probably already found out. Diamond already knew but the other two… I was planning to stay hidden until the end of the year but now one of these guys might want to…

Ruby sighed. "You ruined my beauty sleep. You know I can't get this beautiful face just by doing careless things like missing sleep! This is essential!"

"Me too," Emerald yawned. "You know how loud you were? You could've woken up the neighbors." Eh? I'm so confused.

"But don't worry, we won't tell anyone that you're a Mythic," Ruby said, yawning and walking back to his bed.

"Wait!" I wiggled out of Emerald's grasp. "Are you guys not going to try and make ties with me?"

Ruby adjusted his hat that was starting to slip off his head. He looked me straight in the eye. "Look, I know this school is meant for making ties, but I have a reason to not want to bond with you. I don't even really want to get a Bond actually and I have a reason."

"Same for me," Emerald stated.

"And I decided long ago that I didn't want to make ties with you because we wanted to find someone who we actually want to make ties with," Diamond added.

Emerald pushed me towards my bed and went to go on his own bed. "Now that we got this covered, go back to bed. We have a full day ahead of us." Emerald smirked at me. "Don't be blowing anything else up, Mr. Sorcerer." And he turned the lights off.

-AT 6:00-

After finishing my piece of toast, I grabbed my bag and zoomed into the halls. Emerald and Ruby acted like nothing happened this morning so I guess I have to play along and act like nothing happened too. I, being a sorcerer and all like what Emerald said, cleaned the destruction that had become of our room this morning. And I'm surprised that Emerald and Ruby watched me do it like it was an everyday thing for them. Which makes me think, _are those two Mythics?_

I know for sure that Diamond is 100% human and I have eleven years of memory to prove it. I guess I should be glad that Ruby and Emerald won't tell anyone. Or at least if they keep their promise. Well I guess they didn't really promise. I don't know why I'm stressing myself so much with this. I need to think about something else. Uhh, it's a beautiful day isn't it?

Just then, the morning announcements began. :

 _"Good morning, Mythical Academy students. Hope you all are having a nice start to your second day. We have some breaking news. Two_ _ **human**_ _students have been found dead near the café, one stabbed and one decapitated."_

Everybody in the halls started to look at each other and murmur and panic. They stopped moving in the halls right when the speaker said "dead". I stood there wide-eyed. The person behind the morning announcements chuckled, causing everyone to be silenced.

 _"You might not have known, but this is just the beginning."_

Everyone in the hall gasped.

 _"The staff here at Mythical Academy won't do anything because this will be happening more often."_ I could almost hear her smirk. " _If you thought you can make it through your everyday lives here simply by going to class, you're dead wrong. The Mythics here are allowed to kill any student they want here at their desire, the minimum being one person per day. The Mythic who murdered these two girls passed the limit but I'll let them off the hook this one time. Thank you for your time and have a good day._ "

Everyone was silent. They were all immobilized by what they heard. Now that I think about it, when I was captured and brought to this place years ago, they mentioned something about being on guard at all times. _Is this what they meant?_

 _"What are guys standing around for? GET TO CLASS!"_ The announcements person ordered. Everyone in the hallways awoke from their daze and started to scramble around to get to their classes.

I broke free from my frozen state and walked towards my first class. Math.

 _With Platina_

If you haven't noticed, I don't really talk. I don't really like the idea of communicating with people with words and getting to know them and build a friendship. But having friends like Sapphire and Blue can be nice. _At times_.

But, not liking to talk isn't the only reason I don't talk. My main reason is

I can't talk.

Don't get me wrong, I can understand languages. To be truthful, I can understand over fifteen languages. And I can actually talk, but only in a particular setting. If you're confused, probably showing you my current position will give you a better understanding.

Classes have already finished and most people have gone to the baths. But being in water in front of people I don't know could probably cause some havoc. So, I normally go to a little cove some ways away from the academy's main building but still in the academy's boundaries. No one has ever come to this place so this became a regular spot for me to relax before dinner and after classes.

I stood at the shore of the water. After cautiously looking around, I submerged my entire body it. So, now's the time where you find out why I don't want to take baths with anyone other than myself.

After a few seconds of being in the water, the water's surface began to bubble slightly. And through the clear surface of the water, I saw my legs start to merge together and grow scaly. After about a minute, my legs and feet had fully transformed into a tail. I let out a sigh, "That feels so much better."

If you haven't figured it out, I'm a siren. And that explains the tail and the reason why I can't talk anywhere else other than in the water. My voice belongs to the sea and only the sea. But it always gets tiring if you can't use your vocals for an entire day and your throat gets kind of…what's the word…sore? I don't really know if that's the correct word to describe it but I know it feels weird. Especially for sirens since their purpose in life is to use their voices. In bad ways.

But right now, I don't really have interest in doing those pointless things that most of my species uses their voices for. I just like singing. Just not in front of anyone but myself. I took a deep breath and let my voice do the rest.

" _You're alone, you're on your own, so what? Have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours? Glass half empty, glass half full, well either way you won't be going thirsty. Count your blessings not your flaw._ " As my voice reverberated around the cove, the water responded around me and started to dance around me. Aquatic creatures started to circle around my tail, listening to my voice through the water. " _You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown. You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head. Put all your faults to bed, you can be king again."_

I took in another breath and opened my mouth to sing the next verse. Then I heard a pebble roll behind me. I halted. The water around me stopped swaying and all the fish around me dispersed back to where they came from. I stood there, floating in the water, scared to see what was behind me. _I have to face it, don't I?_ I slowly revolved around. _Please let that have been an animal or the wind._ As I got close to seeing what it was, my pleads got more loud in my head. _Please. I don't want anyone to see me like this._

I guess heaven didn't hear my pleas. My eyes, which normally held no emotion, widened with fear. There, on the shore, stood a boy. Staring at me. For the second time in my life, a human heard my voice.

 _With Diamond_

 **Few minutes before**

Bad news. I ran out of sweets. And can you believe Pearl blamed me and said that he "told me to restrain myself from eating too much"? Yes, it may be a little bit true, but can you blame me? I'm sure you all have eaten something and just couldn't stop until it was all gone. That's the same with me with all sweets.

Pearl, annoyed by my whines and cries for sweets, told me there was a café somewhere around here. So I started to follow a path. But, I started to daydream about sweets(what? Can you blame me?) and went off the path.

And some more bad news, I couldn't find the path again. **_Oh, this is just great Diamond. Why can't you use your god damn head for once!_** Oh, meet my inner voice. I don't even know how he came to life in my head, he acts nothing like me. And he _always_ criticizes everything I do in life. _This place is so big! I'll never be able to find my way back!_ I bent down and started to pout. **_That's your fault Dia. If you had just stopped daydreaming, we would have been at the café by now._** I realized something. _Wait, if I never find my way back,_ I looked around the place I was in _, I'll never eat any sweets again!_ I jumped back onto my feet. _That_ _ **cannot**_ _happen!_ And with the thought that I might not ever eat sweets again, a burst of adrenaline filled my veins and I zoomed away.

I guess I followed my gut and made a bunch of random curves. My gut is probably not functionally correctly from the lack of food in my body, because I am sure that this isn't the café. Instead, my shoes brushed against sand and the sound of waves softly hitting the shore met my ear. I was in a small cove, but even though it was small, the view it gave was beautiful. A clear image of the moon appeared it the cloudless sky and was mirrored on the water. The wet rocks shimmered from the moonlight and made them look like stars.

This may not be a café, but I guess I got to thank my gut for bringing me here, even though I would still like a café. Maybe I should just stay here for a while and enjoy the view. As I admired the view, my admiring was interrupted by a voice.

 _"You're alone, you're on your own, so what? Have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?"_ the voice sounded enchanting and alluring, but at the same time eerie and haunting. It wasn't only the sound of the singer that caught my attention, but the actual song. It sounded so… familiar. I looked around, searching for the source of the tune as it continued to be sung. Then I saw it.

A feminine figure appeared some ways away from the shore. Indigo blue hair cascaded down her back and her back faced me. " _You can be king again,"_ she sang. I felt a pang in my heart. _I feel like I creep, I should leave her be._ I attempted to move my foot back, but for some reason, it went forward instead. _Wait, what?_

I think that the sound of my feet sinking into the sand was louder than it should've been, because the girl froze, despite being, like 25 feet away. As she froze, I froze too. Some time passed and during that time, I debated on whether I should stay there or just walk away. I guess I didn't think fast enough, because the girl started to slowly turn around. When my eyes met with her gold eyes, I felt captivated by her.

 _She…she looks so beautiful._ Her eyes widened. _Like a princess._ Her mouth formed the word "no" and she started to back away from me and towards the sea.

"Wait!" I called out. To my surprise, she actually stopped. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry." From where she was, I saw her slowly shake her head side to side. _Well, I didn't scare her. That's a good thing_. "You have very beautiful voice, you know?" I complimented loud enough so she could hear me clearly.

Her shoulders tensed up and started to back away again, shaking her head. _Is she very self-conscious about her voice?_ I wondered. Now that my legs weren't frozen like before, I move towards the water.

Her breathing looked like it sped up and she started to back away quicker. _Isn't she going a bit too far?_ I thought. I narrowed my eyes to see her more clearly. _Isn't that were the boundary line i-?_

The girl's body stopped and looked as if was given a shock. A hidden wall started to become visible where the girl hit it. My eyes widened. _She's hurt!_ As quickly as I could, I threw off my hat and took off my jacket and shirt, leaving me bare chest. And then, I dived in.

Those swimming classes Mom forced me to go to are paying off. Kicking the water behind me with great force, I swam across the surface while doing a front hand stroke. I got to where the girl fell. I look a deep breath and plunged into the water. The water was pretty deep, considering the girl was still drifting down and there was still no bottom to be seen.

I reached my arm out to her and grabbed her hand. I stared in shock at her hand, or at least what used to be a hand. Her skin had transformed into scales, running from the bottom of her chest to the tips of her fingers, but not going higher than her neck. And from her waist down was a tail. _A siren._

But didn't have time for that now. I tugged on her arm and brought her into my arms, bridal style. And before I knew it, we were back on the shore. After a while of being out of the water, the girl's scales started to dissipate and her body looked like a normal female body. Without clothes.

I frantically turned around in embarrassment, my face warm and red, and looked around for her clothes. When I spotted a bunch of clothes, I ran towards them and tried my best to put them on the girl without looking at _anything_. I let out my breath that I didn't realize I was holding when I was finished and looked back at the girl. _Why was she backing away? What was she afraid of?_ I reached under her and touched where she hit the wall.

She flinched. Her face scrunched up in pain and she started to stir in her sleep. "That must've really hurt, didn't it?" I asked the girl, knowing that she wouldn't answer. As her face relaxed, my face eased as well. I brushed a finger across her cheek and a name slipped out of my mouth, "Missy." I blinked in surprise and pulled back my hand. _Missy?_ _Who's that?_ The girl moved in her sleep. _Maybe I should bring her to the nurse's office first._ I lifted her off the ground and carried her towards the academy's main building, which I suddenly remembered the direction of.

-At the Nurse's Office-

"She seems to be stable now. If you hadn't been there, her back might've stayed on the wall and left her being shocked constantly," Nurse Joy informed, turning around from her monitor and faced me. "Thank you for bringing her here right away." Nurse's Joy's Bond, a caladrius (healing bird), walked in the room and made her way towards the girl's body. "Chansey, if you would please."

Chansey nodded and smiled reassuringly at me before changing into her bird form and flapping over the siren. Chansey began to chirp and illuminate with a goldish glow. The bird circled above the girl, causing the girl to glow too. After a few seconds, the bird slowed down her circling and the glow dimmed into nothingness. Chansey perched on Nurse Joy's table and converted back into her human form. "She should be fine now," Chansey guaranteed confidently. "When she wakes up, tell her to stay in her room for about a day and drink a lot of water and eat lots of fruit and veggies. She's still not fully healed yet."

I guess I have to believe the bird. "Thanks, I'll do just that, you were a great help," I said to her and Chansey smiled at the praise. I looked away from Chansey and looked at the girl. She looked so peaceful.

"We'll leave you two alone," Nurse Joy whispered into my ear before leaving the room with Chansey.

I watched them leave and after they closed the door, my gaze stayed on the door for a while. I looked back at the girl. _Now that I think about it, I haven't gotten her name yet. I've just been calling her "the girl"._ Just as I said that, she furrowed her eyebrows and started to wiggle around in the bed. At first, she looked like she was just adjusting her sleep position, but it started to get out of hand.

Her breathing started to go fast, cold sweat started to form on her body, and she started to kick the blanket around. I started to panic unsure of what to do. _Should I get Nurse Joy? But if I do that, I'll have to leave her alone._ Intuitively, my arms shot out and pinned her down onto the bed. "It's okay, it's okay. You're just having a nightmare. Just calm down," I said to her, in attempt that it would calm her down. Astonishingly, she actually calmed down. Her body slowly stopped moving and her breathing returned back to normal.

I sighed in relief and sat back down in my chair next to her bed. _All I wanted was to get some food and it turns out like this._ I looked over at the girl. _Well, what's done is done._ Suddenly, the girl shot out of her bed, eyes wide. I jumped at the sudden gesture. She turned her head left and right, taking in her surroundings.

"Oh hey, are you okay?" I asked. She jumped at the sound of my voice and looked at me, her eyes widening more. She started backing away from me only to fall off the edge of her bed. "Hey, are you okay?" I went around the bed and saw her with her back against the wall. I walked towards her but she flinched so I stayed back. "Want me to get you the nurse?"

She hesitantly shook her head. "Right, you can't talk, can you?" I remembered back in Mythic History, they said something about sirens making an oath to the ocean that their voices "belonged to the water." The girl took in a quick breath. I began to walk towards her "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." **_Damn it Diamond, you sound like you're talking to a stray cat._** The girl, unexpectedly, didn't back away this time. When I got in arms reach, I extended my hand towards her cheek. I placed my hand on her cold cheek and caressed it.

She stared at my arm. Her mouth opened and a sound came out. "Warm," she whispered. She tensed up and pulled back. Her hands went to her throat. "What?" her voice croaked. I was surprised as well, there was no water nearby besides the faucet, but it wasn't even on. Did Mythic History teach us something wrong?

"Maybe hitting the wall caused your vocals to malfunction. The nurse said that you should probably stay in bed for a day or two since you're not fully healed yet. She also said to drink lots of water and eat lots fruits and veggies," I explained to her.

"You may be right," she murmured. Unlike when she was singing at the cove, her voice was very quiet, kind of like Fluttershy from My Little Pony. _Don't ask me how I know how she sounds like, Pearl swore my secrecy._ She still had her hands at her throat and her body faced away from me.

I moved around so I could see her face. "I never got your name, I'm Diamond."

She looked up and stared at me. "Pla…My name is Platina."

I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Platina. I hope we can become friends." Platina seemed to be taken aback from what I said. "Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

"O-okay." She used Nurse Joy's table to support her up to her feet. But once she let go, she tumbled over. Luckily, I caught her in time.

"Maybe I should carry you to your room," I suggested. I swooped her up and walked out the Nurse's Office. Platina started to act a little resistant but finally settled in my arms. "Which way to your room?"

Platina looked around and looked up to me. She pointed straight ahead. We walked around as she pointed out directions and I followed. Finally we arrived at her door. _4,2._ _Her room is right in front of mine._

She reached into her pocket and brought out her key card. Her door unlocked and I walked inside. I set her on one of her bunk beds. "You should rest now. Maybe you should call one of your room mates to bring you some food for dinner." Platina nodded in response. "Bye then." I waved my hand and left her room. I waited a while before walking to my room. I pulled out my key card and unlocked it.

I walked in and saw Pearl on the couch, tapping his foot rapidly like he does when he's worried. "You okay, Pearl?"

Pearl turned his head around quickly and ran towards me. "Where were you?! I went looking for you at the café and when I showed them a picture, they said they never seen you. You had me worried sick!" Pearl's gaze then drop to my chest. "Holy unicorns! Where is your shirt!?"

I stood there confused until I looked down at my chest. I was shirtless. _Why didn't anybody tell me? Nurse Joy? Chansey? Platina_? I tried to remember where I had left them. **_Great Diamond, you left it at the cove. And guess what? You don't remember where it is._** _Shut up, inner me!_ "Well at least those were my street clothes, I still have my uniform in the closet," I remembered.

"You were just walking around like that around the campus?" Pearl asked.

"I guess," I shrugged.

Pearl sighed. "You can be such a scatterbrain at times." Pearl's gaze suddenly went to my belly and his eyes widened.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

Pearl turned away. "Sorry, I didn't actually expect for you to have," he glanced at me for a second then turned away quickly, "abs." I looked down at my belly. It was true, though most of you might not believe me, I do have abs. But that's nothing to boast about. You know, something worth boasting about is that I won the bean bun eating contest against world champions this one time in my home town. Yep, those were the days. "Dia, put a shirt on, we need to go to dinner." Pearl threw a shirt at me.

"Thanks." I put on the shirt and went to Pearl's side in front of the door.

"You still haven't answered my question. Where did you go?" Pearl asked as we went on the elevator. I suddenly pictured Platina, singing in the moonlight like an angel.

A smile grew on my lips at the thought. "Oh, I just got lost," I answered.

 _With Platina_

What just happened? I know that hitting the wall might make my Mythic powers malfunction. But not being able to talk isn't really a power. _So why am I able to talk out of the water?_ I wondered. _And…_ I stuffed my face into my hands, _I let him carry me while he was shirtless! His voice calmed me down when I was scared out of my mind when I saw him, but why? I barely even know him. Plus, I was swimming without any garments so if he pulled me out of the water and I went back to my human form, I would've been totally naked!_

I bet steam was coming out of my head since my head was on a rampage. I heard the door slam open. "Hey, Platina! Are you back yet?" Sapphire's voice boomed.

I opened my mouth to speak. Nothing came out. _Huh?_ My hands went to my throat. _Is…is my voice back to normal?_ Sapphire walked where she could see me and she smiled.

Her smile dropped when she saw my hands at my throat. "Is something wrong? Does your throat hurt?"

I reached behind me where I kept my notepad and pencil. I wrote some words on it and showed the paper to Sapphire. 'I'm fine. Just an itchy throat.'

Sapphire squinted her eyes and attempted to read it. "I…I'm f-fine. Just an itc…itchy throat," she read off. I sighed. _Sapphire needs to learn how to read or she won't be able to accomplish anything in subjects like English, Reading, Writing, or anything that requires reading._ Sapphire gave of a look of joy when she finished reading. "Great. Want to go to dinner now?"

Diamond said that the doctor said that I should rest but I don't see the problem. Mythics heal quickly so I should be fine, but I should be very wary about anything touching my back. I wrote on my notepad: 'I shall go to dinner with you'

"Great, let's go!" Sapphire grabbed my hand and rushed me out the door and into and elevator.

We got to the dining room, I caught sight of Blue waving at us. I tugged Sapphire to the direction of Blue. Right before I sat down, someone pushed me down to the ground. I winced as the floor hit my back. _It still hurts._

"Platina! Are you okay?" Blue cried. She glared at the boy who ran into me and the boy ran away in fear. Blue made her way towards me but before she made it, a pair of arms behind me grabbed my sides and pulled me up. I hid a look of confusion behind my emotionless face. Sapphire, Blue, Yellow, Lyra, and Crystal were in front of me. Who was behind me, then?

"Is your back okay, Platina?" I knew that voice. I whirled around and met those blue eyes that belonged to the boy that helped me earlier today. My eyes widened slightly.

Subconsciously, my mouth opened and out came a quiet, "It's fine." Two gasps were heard behind me, most likely Sapphire and Blue, and my hands flew to my mouth. _My voice…again?_

Diamond didn't seem to notice my shock and he smiled. "That's good. You should be more careful next time," he warned and he ran off next to a blond boy with a green scarf. When he was gone, I felt hands on my shoulder.

"Oh my god, Platina!" Blue exclaimed, ignoring the stares from people.

"You just spoke," Sapphire said, much more quietly. "Without any water!"

Blue and Sapphire are the only other people besides Diamond at this academy that knows that I'm a siren, with the exception of five Mythics at this school. "I do not understand this either," I said, or at least I tried to say, but what only came out was soundless air. _It's back to normal. What is going on?_ I looked up at Blue and Sapphire before writing words on my notepad and showing it to them. _I don't know what just happened but my voice is back to normal._

Blue had to read it for Sapphire to make it go faster. Blue glanced at me with a worried look before hiding her worry with a convincing grin. "Come on, let's get to the table. The others are waiting," Blue motioned to Yellow, Crystal, and Lyra. I nodded and followed her and Sapphire to the table.

"You're not hurt anywhere, are you Platina?" Lyra tilted her head to her left, looking at me with worry. _Why does everyone worry about me?_ I took out my notepad.

'I'm fine' I wrote down. Lyra looked at the notepad then at me then at Blue and Sapphire with a raised eyebrow.

Yellow looked at the clock behind me and she suddenly looked flustered. She fumbled with her things and struggled to get back on her feet. "Sorry guys, I lost track of time. I need to get back to the room to finish a project."

Everybody said goodbye to Yellow and I wrote down 'Good luck on your project'. Yellow shyly smiled at us before zipping away. When she was gone, Crystal glanced at me. Well, more at my notepad.

"She doesn't talk much, does she?" Crystal asked.

Blue laughed. "Yeah."

 _With Red_

"Green, you seem a little distracted. Did something happen?" I asked my best friend, who was staring into space while having a fork with some salad on it poking the corner of his lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Green replied, immediately reacting to my voice and continued eating like he wasn't just staring into space for a whole ten minutes.

"Don't lie to me. Something's wrong and I can prove it. Look, you just put your fork on the table cloth instead of your bowl!" I pointed at his fork, which was indeed stabbed into the cloth and Green was about to eat it until he stopped before he did.

"That was just a coincidence," Green defended, stabbing a piece of lettuce with his fork.

"Suuuure. Come on Green, tell me. We're best friends."

"Okay fine, what if I am distracted? What about it?" Green burst out.

I crossed my arms and smiled in triumph. "Good, you admitted it," I said proudly. "So what's distracting you?"

"You know," Green pierced a tomato with his fork and pointed it at me threateningly, "even if we _are_ best friends, I have the right to not tell you things. And I choose not to tell you just what I'm distracted about."

"You seemed like the secretive type when I first met you," Gold stated, playing with baked potato remnants. Gold intertwined his hands and rested his chin on them. He gave Green a smug smile. "I wonder if he's thinking about a girl."

Gold looked like he was about to say something but Green suddenly stood up from his seat and exclaimed, "I'm not thinking about a girl!" We all stared at him, shocked at his sudden outburst, with the exception of Silver, of course. Green realized what he just did and sat down. He cleared his throat, "I'm thinking about the test I'm going to take tomorrow."

We were all still shocked when he sat down but Gold was the first one to recover. "You know, I was _about_ to say 'Green couldn't be thinking about a girl. He never pays attention or even glances at girls.' But you countered my thought with that little outburst you had just now." Gold tilted his head and poked his cheek like he was in thought. "Which makes me wonder, was Green _really_ just thinking about a test?"

Green stood up once again. "I'm done eating," he announced. Before we know it, Green was at the exit of the dining room within seconds.

 _No way. In all my years of being with Green, he has never talked about, much less thought about, girls. What kind of girl would spark Green's interest?_ I wondered.

"Aww, Green's such a wuss," Gold complained, stretching out his body.

"You were probably teasing him too far from his comfort zone," Pearl said.

Gold shrugged. "Well it's his fault for being so obvious."

"That is true, but I still think you went too far," Pearl countered. "You think so too, right Diamond?" No reply. Pearl turned his head towards the said person. "Dia?" Pearl waved his hand in front of his best friend's still face. "Is something wrong with you buddy?" Pearl's gaze fell from Diamond's face to Diamond's food and Pearl gasped in horror. "No, it can't be."

Emerald jumped to his feet. "What? What happened? Is there a bomb? Is there insects? Is there poison? Fungus? Wait, would fungus be considered poison since it makes you sick? Well whatever. What could be the problem?" he brought out a magnifying glass and inspected Diamond's food.

"How did I not notice?" Pearl said in a quiet voice.

"What's wrong with Diamond's food?" I questioned, standing up and looking the food.

"He," Pearl slowly craned his head towards everyone like a robot, "only has…"

"Spit it out!" Gold shook Pearl's shoulders wildly.

Pearl pointed a shaky finger at Diamond's plate. "He only has one plate."

Gold let go of Pearl, his face blank. Emerald stuffed his magnifying glass away and gave Pearl the "really nigga?" face. I just had a poker face. "You got us worried about nothing," Gold walked back to his chair. A bunch of people around us were obviously staring at us because of our loudness.

"This isn't nothing guys," Pearl said in a whisper shout. "You guys might not understand because you haven't been around Diamond as much as I have. But let me summarize the situation. Diamond's appetite is like a crystal ball. It can, for some reason, tell if something bad is going to happen. You all know how Diamond is always eating?" We all nodded. "Well, in a situation where he doesn't want to eat much, for example now, it means something bad is going to happen."

Silver crossed his arms. "I find that really hard to believe."

"It's true!" Pearl claimed. He turned to Emerald and Ruby. "You two remember last night when Diamond suddenly dropped his cheesecake and we heard a scream and you two said it must've been just the wind?"

Emerald gulped. "Yes," he said. Ruby nodded.

"I bet that was the time when those two girls were killed."

"You 'bet', but maybe that was just a coincidence that you heard a scream and Diamond dropped his cheesecake at the same time," Gold said.

"I'm telling you-" Pearl was cut off by the announcement woman.

" _Attention all students, I would like to inform that three students, all male, have been murdered. I would like to inform the killer one more time that you are only allowed to kill one person every day. If you don't follow this rule, we will find you and put you under restraints. Have a good night, everyone."_

Diamond, as if someone pressed a play button, immediately came back to reality and smiled at us. "Are you guys okay?" Diamond looked at us worriedly.

I leaned towards Pearl and whispered, "Is this what you were talking about?" Pearl nodded. I looked at Diamond, who was calling over a waiter to order a load more of sweets. _This guy might be crucial for our survival. We should keep an eye on him_.

 **Hey ya'll! It's BlackR05, hope you guys are enjoying the story. Does it seem a little bit to early to reveal some of the identities of the Mythics in the story? If any of you were wondering, the song that Platina was singing was "King" by Lauren Aquilina(one of my personal favorite songs). If you like this story, please fave and follow. And all reviews are appreciated and any constructive criticism is welcomed because everyone should look for room for improvement. Anywayyyy, see you next time at Mythical Academy.**


	3. Chapter 3- Encounter

_With Lyra_

It's been an entire week since the beginning of my adventure at the Academy. No more people have died other than those five people at the first few days, luckily. Today was Friday and I am so hyped since today's the day that my friends and I go to the waterpark! But, I had to go through all my classes. Fortunately, I was at my final class of the day, Mythic Biology.

I have to admit, this class is kind of fun. I mean, even though I didn't get to sit with Crystal, what we learned here was very intriguing. Clair, the teacher of the class, isn't dull or boring when she speaks so I can actually stay awake in my classes.

"Hello class," Clair greeted when the bell rang. "Today we'll be learning about favorite Mythics." Clair pulled down the projector screen and turned on the projector. Clair normally teaches us with slideshows about Mythics. The projector projected the first slide, which was a picture of a dragon and the title in bold that read "Dragons"

Clair pulled out her stick that she used to point out things on the screen and rested it on her shoulder while still holding it by the handle. "Does anybody know anything about dragons?"

A kid in the back raised her hand. "Dragons are reptiles!" the girl said proudly.

"Good, that's correct," Clair confirmed. "You," she pointed at a boy in the middle rows.

"Dragons are close to extinction," he stated.

Clair nodded while having a sad face. "That is sadly correct as well." Her sad face dropped. "Now let's get on with the lesson." She moved onto the next slide, which showed pictures of dragons at different angles and with labels. She pointed at the dragon picture taken at a side angle. "As you all must know, dragons have wings. They're not wings like birds' feather wings. No, dragon wings are bat-like and are harder than steel. If you were to battle a dragon, they'd normally block with their wings or tail," Clair explained.

She continued to talk about the morphology of a dragon and I took concise notes. She moved onto anatomy, origin, behavior and etc. So, basically, a dragon's biology (surprise, surprise). Everything she was talking about was interesting to me, but one thing in particular caught my attention during the mating section.

On the screen showed a picture of a variety of crystals of different colors but all the same shape and size. "These objects here are called dragon hearts. Male dragons have the ability to split their heart into two and give it to their lover. When they come out of the male dragon, they look like crystals, like these, and can come in a variety of colors. Let me inform you that you will _never_ see two dragon hearts that are the same color. When a dragon heart touches a female, it transforms into a coin-like object with the design of a dragon on it. Giving a female a dragon heart is like giving at woman a ring. So, it's a proposal. After a while, the coin sinks into the female's body but the dragon design of the coin remains visible on the skin, looking like a burn mark and is the same color as the dragon heart when it comes out of the male, and glows when the female is close to its mate. This mark is called the 'dragon mark'."

My pencil stopped moving on my paper. My eyes gaped at the display on the screen and my free hand went to the midpoint of my collarbone. _That can't be…_

"To marry, the dragons perform a flying dance and the male kisses the part of the female's body where the coin sank in and the dragon design on the female will transform into a silver color, a color that none of the dragon marks can be before mating. This silver mark is called a 'mated mark'." Clair sighed. "So if you see a dragon with a mated mark, or any dragon mark at all, stay away from it. Because its mate will know if you touch its property. Trust me, I know." Clair pulled up her sleeve and revealed purple scars. I winced at the sight of them, wondering how painful that must've been. "Alright, that's it for our lesson. You can use the rest of your time to wander around the class."

Everybody stood up and started to walk around and stretch. I sat on my chair and kept my hand on the area below my neck. Suddenly, I felt a gaze on me. I slowly turned my head towards my right, where a long-haired red head sat. _This boy…_

He never really paid much attention in class so he would normally just listen to music with ear phones and doze off. He did it without anybody noticing or being bothered so I didn't tell on him. I never actually got to know him, despite the fact that he was right next to me. Now that I think of it…

 _Wasn't he the guy that I thought was a statue on the first day?_

I returned from my thoughts and stared at the boy back. For a while, we just stared at each other. Bothered by the unbearable silence, I gave him a smile. It was an awkward one but a smile is a smile. "Hi, I'm Lyra. Do you need something?"

He didn't give me an answer, all he did was look away from my eyes and look down where my hand was placed. "Does your chest hurt?" he asked. He didn't sound worried or curious. It was just a straight out emotionless question.

"Huh?" I looked down at my hand. _This does look like something someone would do if their chest were hurting._ "Oh yeah, my chest does hurt. I have a hard time breathing at times and my chest gets this pinching feeling," I lied, trying to act like I was having a hard time breathing.

"Hm," he sounded unconvinced.

All of a sudden, an arm appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the red-head's neck. "Wow, Silv, I never would've thought you would be so perverted to would look at an area such as that on a woman."

"Silv" looked up at the person who wrapped his arm around his neck. Silv's emotionless face transformed into a face of annoyance. "As if I would stoop down to your level," Silv said with an eye roll. "And I told you, stop calling me Silv."

"Fine, fine, don't get your boxers in a twist, _Silver_ ," the boy laughed. He looked away from Silver and at me. Now that he was fully facing me, I could get a clear look at him. He had golden eyes and jet black hair with bangs the stuck out. On top of his head sat a hat. _Isn't there a rule against wearing hats during classes? Well whatever._ "Oh hey there. The name's Gold Kai. This one here is Silver Tao. Sorry about Silver being a little pervert." Silver made a mumbled comment about how he wasn't looking at my chest. "So what's your name?"

 _Why do these guys look so familiar? Oh wait, they just asked me a question. What did they asked? Oh, right my name. Wait, what was my name again? Focus, Lyra, they're gonna think you're a nutjob. Stop thinking already and respond!_ "Huh? Oh! My name is Lyra Kotone. It's nice to meet you. And Silver wasn't actually looking at my chest, he was just asking me a question."

"Hmm? A question? And what was that question?"

"Well-"

"Lyra!" I heard Crystal shout. I flinched and turned around quickly to face my blue-headed look alike. "Hurry up! You were the one who wanted to go to the waterpark so let's get going or else I'm just going to ditch you."

"Crystal!" I yelped, jumping to my feet and dropping my notebook and pen in the process. I quickly went on my knees to pick up my dropped items. "I was just, umm, gathering my stuff. I'll be with you in a second." Crystal huffed and walked to the halls and waited for me.

"The waterpark, huh?" I heard Gold muse. "What do you think, Silver? Should we ask the others?"

"I don't care. Just don't go making me wet," Silver responded.

I turned my head to their direction. "What are you guys talking about?"

Gold jumped to my side and slung his arm around me like he had done to Silver before. "Well, Lyra, turns out we'll be able to spend some more time with you!"

"Lyra! What could you be doing?" Crystal shouted from the door. Crystal made her way towards me. She froze when she saw Gold's arm around my neck. Her eyes narrowed. And I knew _exactly_ what she was thinking.

"Crys! It's not what it looks like!" I cried, trying to wiggle free from Gold. But Gold was stubborn and held onto me. She didn't listen. Only seconds later, I felt my sister's presence inches away from me. _Oh no._

Without any warning, she grabbed Gold and judo flipped him, Gold hitting the floor with a _smash!_ Good thing we were on the ground floor so Gold wouldn't have gone through floors. "Just _what_ were you doing to my sister?" Crystal pinned Gold down with her impenetrable glare. I facepalmed myself.

Gold hissed in pain. "You little-" he stopped himself when he opened his eyes. It was as if he was faking all of his pain and he sat up like he didn't just have gotten smashed into the ground. "Oh, it's you!"

Crystal blinked in surprise. She stared at Gold for a while. "Do I know you?" Crystal deadpanned. Gold face-planted.

Gold lifted his head off the floor with a raised eyebrow. "Huh? How do you not remember me? I sit next to you every day in this class for an entire week!"

"Must have slipped my mind," Crystal responded. "Anyway," Crystal grabbed my hand, "don't touch my sister like that ever again." With that, Crystal led me away. I said bye to the boys and the said their quick farewell as well. Well, except for Silver, who merely waved. _I wonder what Gold meant by 'spending more time with me'?_ "You brought your bikini in your bag, right?"

"Yep!" I confirmed. I reached in my bag to show her but she grabbed my hand and shoved it back in.

"Don't take it out now!" she exclaimed in a whisper. We continued through the academy, asking people for directions and following signs. Finally, we arrived at our destination.

"Looks like you guys made it here at the same time as us!" Crystal and I turned around to see Blue and Yellow, who waved at us. "Let's go in." The waterpark was outside so we had to go through a door. As soon as the door opened, a blast of heat met our faces. You know, that blast that you feel when you enter a pool area or some sort.

"I thought the waterpark would be outside. But there's a dome around it," Yellow observed.

"You've got a sharp eye!" Blue complimented. "Actually, during the day, when it's not raining and it's warm, they open up the dome. But when it's night, they close it so you can still play in it after classes."

"I guess this school does consider whether the students are happy or not," Yellow said as we walked to the changing room.

"What makes you think they didn't?" Blue asked.

"Well, you know," Yellow fiddled with her fingers, "with them allowing all these killing incidents."

"You know what's weird?" Blue questioned as we began to change. "Last year, when Mythics were to kill any of the students, the announcements would reveal what kind of Mythic it was that attacked the students, and most of the time, the name the Mythic goes by in the school. So Mythics last year had to take risks if they were going to attack students. But this time, the announcements didn't say anything like that. So," Blue paused for a while to put the top of her bikini on, "either the academy is doing something different this year, or this Mythic is so skilled at killing and hiding evidence that the academy can't identify the killer."

"Now that you mention it," I spoke up. "I heard some of the teachers discussing about the killings. I was walking to my dorms and I heard them say that even though they had security cameras around the area, they couldn't identify the Mythic doing the killing. They say that the Mythic doesn't match up with anything in the database of all the students. They think some outsider might be the cause of this."

"Man, that's creepy," a new voice said. I jumped and looked at the entrance. Sapphire walked in with a smile and Platina followed shortly after. "How 'bout we don't talk 'bout this kinda stuff. Aren't we here ta have fun?"

Blue looked at us and grinned. "That's right. Today, we're going to enjoy the day!"

Everybody cheered. Platina held up her notepad that read "yay".

Once Sapphire and Platina finished changing, we went back to the waterpark. All of us wore a bikini, besides Sapphire, who said that it was pointless to buy something with less coverage for more money and wore a school swimsuit, Yellow, who said that she didn't want anyone to see _that_ much of her and put on one of those blouse swimsuits, and Crystal, who hates the idea of showing her body and went for a full body swimsuit. Guess you can't stop people from doing what they want.

Blue wanted us all to go to the slides. And I don't mean those tiny kid slides. I mean the ones that are eighty feet off the ground and as so steep and go so fast that it feels as if your skin is going to fall off. That might've been an exaggeration. Oh, and you can ride on the floatie things that can hold around five people! Yellow chickened out and Platina agreed to stay back with Yellow.

"Boo," someone breathed in my ear as we were walking up the stairs to go to the start of the slide. I jumped in surprise and let out a little squeak. I lost my balance and wobbled at the edge of one of the stairs. Luckily, the cause of my unbalance saved me. "Sorry about that. I didn't think you were that jumpy."

My eyes flew open at the sound of the voice. "Gold?"

The golden eyed boy grinned. "The one and only." He set me down on my feet. "I _told_ you that I was going to be able to spend more time with you!"

"Oh! _This_ is what you meant by that," I turned my body around so I could walk up the stairs without missing a step. "So are you going to ride the slides?"

"Yup!"

"You here on your own?"

"Nope," Gold said. We had reached the part of the stairs where you could see the entire the waterpark. Gold pointed his finger at a group of seven boys, Silver being one of them. "Those are my friends. I could introduce them to you later."

"Okay," I agreed.

Blue's head popped up from a turn corner and stared at me. "Lyra, hurry up. We can fit five people into a raft. And, oh" Blue stopped talking when she saw Gold. "Who might this be?"

"Gold Kai, at your service," Gold introduced with a proper bow.

"Wow, you _really_ found a man who got it all," Blue said, nudging me teasingly.

I backed away from Blue, flustered. "W-we d-d-don't have that k-kind of relationsh-ship!"

Blue giggled. "Well, Gold, we have space for one more person on the raft. Would you like to join?"

"I would be honored," Gold grabbed my hand and rushed me up to the top of the stairs. Sapphire looked at Gold in surprise and Crystal gave Gold's hand that was holding mines a glare.

"Let's get going!" Blue shouted. She shoved Gold and me into the raft. Before jumping in the raft as well, Blue gave the inflatable boat a little shove.

At first it was just dark and calm and I began to relax my shoulders, which were tensed up. But it was too soon for that. Suddenly, a light turned on and the tube went down one of those steep slopes. Blue started to scream, Sapphire was shouting for it to be faster, Gold was laughing, and Crystal's eyes were actually wide and she gripped the handles tighter. I, just for the joy of it, started screaming like Blue. The slope stopped, but the ride didn't end there. The tiny tube that we were in expanded and revealed a large funnel like structure ahead of us. We revolved around the sides of the funnel and dropped through the center and a bunch of water was dumped on us as we were slowly maneuvered towards the exit.

"That was great!" Sapphire exclaimed as she walked out of the pool and onto the floor. When Gold stepped out of the pool, seven figures appeared next to him.

"Why didn't you invite us? I love these kinds of slides! It looks cool, doesn't it Green?" the boy with jet black hair and red eyes exclaimed.

"This one looks kind of plain," Green bluntly commented.

"What are you talking about?" a blond boy jumped to Green's side and pointed at the tubing. "Do you not see how steep that drop is?"

Green followed the blonde's finger and stared at the tube's drop. "I've seen tubes more steep."

As the boys started conversing about the topic, Blue jumped up from behind me and shook me madly with a scream. "Waah!" I screamed in surprise. I turned around to face Blue quickly and let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me to death, Blue."

Blue smiled innocently. "Who? Me?"

"Hey guys! How was the slide?" a short blonde began to ran in our direction with Platina following behind her.

"Yellow! It was great! Ya' hafta try it!" Sapphire exclaimed.

When Yellow got to us, she looked over at the boys and tensed up. Coincidentally, one of the boys looked over at us, more specifically Yellow, and his eyes widened. He stopped his conversation and turned to face Yellow. "Yellow?"

"Red?" Yellow whispered.

Blue, who seemed to only notice the boys now, looked over at the boys. "Oh, hey Green!" she called out and the said person turned away causing Blue to pout.

"Females?" a boy said in fear. "You?!" The red-eyed boy backed away in fear when his eyes were set on Sapphire. Sapphire heard the boy's voice and zoomed up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"You," Sapphire snarled.

"W-w-wait! Let's talk this out!" the boy tried to reason with Sapphire, only to be running around the waterpark with Sapphire in the tow.

"Hi Platina!" a boy in a beret smiled at Platina, who looked slightly flustered before waving. _Why is that boy even wearing a hat when he wants to swim?_

"Wow, you guys seem to know each other well already!" Gold gaped at the scene. "But either way, let us introduce ourselves. My name's Gold Kai."

The boy that noticed Yellow first smiled warmly. _I think I'm gonna like this guy_. "I'm Red Akamine, I hope we can get along."

The Green guy sighed. "Green Oak." _I don't think I'm gonna like that guy._

"Silver Tao," Silver mumbled.

"Diamond," the boy that greeted Platina said. _No last name?_

"Pearl Fay," the blond boy.

"I'm Emerald Earl!" the boy with the croissant hair announced. _How does his hair stay like that?_ "And the boy being chased by your friend is Ruby."

"Well, then I'm Blue Opal!"

"I'm Lyra Kotone!"

Platina wrote on her notepad "Platina Berlitz."

"Crystal Kotone."

"Amarillo, but please call me Yellow," Yellow whispered.

"And I'm," Sapphire appeared out of nowhere and behind her was a knocked out Ruby, "Sapphire Birch!"

"Well now that we got the introductions covered, let's go play!" Gold cheered. Everybody cheered as well, except for the dull people, and I guess you can already guess who.

"Hey, Sapphire, why do you hate Ruby so much?" I questioned the fanged girl.

"This boy," Sapphire lifted him off the ground and watched him dangle a bit, "was out in the forest while I was trying to do my _business_. This perverted bastard." _When have I heard Sapphire say that before?_ _Wait…_ "And he didn't even bother to look away, he just stood there and watched me!"

"That's why they look so familiar!" I shouted, making Sapphire jump.

"What?"

I turned from Sapphire and pointed at the group of boys. "You guys are the Perfect Geniuses!"

Emerald slapped his face with his palm. "Not with that stupid name again!"

Blue giggled. "You just _now_ realized that?" she questioned me. "Two of them are in your grade and you know two of them and yet you never knew that they were part of the 'Perfect Geniuses'. Wow, Lyra, you surprise me!"

"Hey!" I huffed. "It's not my fault that I don't have photographic memory!" Crystal gave me a look.

"Even if you don't have photographic memory, you should still remember seeing them on the first day of school!" Blue sighed, probably at how stupid I am.

"Okay guys, would you pipe down?" Gold rushed to our sides and pressed a finger on both of our lips. "The guys and I are trying to keep a low profile here. Since it's Friday, there's bound to be more people here than usual and I don't want to be taken down by girls any more times than needed."

"Oh, right! Being 'perfect' and all and being every girl's dream boyfriend must be terrifying with a school full of spoiled greedy rich girls," Blue said.

"You guys aren't like that," emerald asked, backing away slowly and eyeing us suspiciously. "Right?"

"Don't worry, I came from a poor family so I'm not spoiled or greedy and I want to wait until I'm older to fall in love," Yellow insisted.

"I have reasons to not fangirl over you people," Sapphire gave Ruby a death glare.

"You guys have nothing to worry about!" Blue said, swinging her letters, making me feel slightly worried. "About _me_ falling in love with you, at least." A book appeared in her hands that had the title… _Shipping Pairs_? Her eyes held a glint of evil.

"Okaaay," I said, grabbing Blue's hand that held the book and forcing it behind her back. "Well as you guys can see, we mean you no harm." Quickly, so the boys couldn't see, I looked at Blue with the "don't-be-a-wierdo-and-just-be-normal-and-don't-freak-out-the-first-boys-that-are-our-friends" look.

"How can we be sure?" Emerald reached for something from his back pocket. _What's he gonna pull out, a gun?_

"If any of you can tell if someone lies, look at me and say if I'm lying or not," I looked at the group of boys.

"She's not lying," Pearl stated. "Now can we get on with this? We shouldn't stay in one place for too long."

"How can you be sure?!" Emerald questioned. He pulled out the thing that he was reaching for before and pointed it at us. _Holy griffins! It was a gun!_

"Emerald, why are you so paranoid about girls? You aren't even chased by them! It should be _us_ who should be worrying so much but look at us! Are we as worried as you? No," Red put his hand on Emerald shoulder.

"You're right," Emerald put his gun away. He faced us and dully said, "Sorry."

"You're not chased by girls? Then why are you a part of the Perfect Geniuses?" Crystal inquired.

Emerald huffed. "Well, not _all_ of us can be good looking." Pearl slapped Emerald's back. Emerald coughed. "Actually only Red, Green, Gold, Silver, and Ruby are part of the Perfect Geniuses. Pearl, Diamond, and I are just here because we're like their protection and because we're friends. We're not _perfect_ or _geniuses._ " He gave Red, Green, Gold, Silver, and Ruby a glare full of envy. "But, it has its perks to not be part of those Perfect Geniuses."

"Ohhh! That explains why I only heard that there were five Perfect Geniuses , not eight," I realized. "But, you guys really need to change your name." I giggled.

"Do we look like the people who can come up with names off the top of our head?" Silver murmured behind me.

"Well you guys _are_ 'geniuses'. So I presumed that you guys could," I reminded.

Someone slapped my back, causing me to squeak. "Why are you guys so curious about our status, we're still the same boys we were before you knew we were the Perfect Geniuses. And I remember before you found out that we wanted to go and enjoy the waterpark together," Gold grinned and gave me a little noogie. "Now let's get to it!" And he cannonballed into the wave pool. The life guard blew his whistled at him.

"No diving!" the lifeguard commandingly shouted. I'm surprised that the lifeguard actually stays here to work, despite there rarely being any people here during most days.

"What're you guys waiting for? The water feels great!" Gold called out to us.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Blue cried, mimicking what Gold did to jump in.

"No diving!"

"Water!" Sapphire shouted, doing the same thing, neglecting Ruby to recover from his pain.

"NO DIVING!"

"I'll just stay back here," Platina wrote on her notepad.

"Woohoo!" Pearl cheered, jumping in while showing off with a little flip in the air.

The lifeguard facepalmed. "I don't know why I even try."

One after another, the rest besides Platina, jumped into the wave pool. I looked over my shoulder and at Crystal, who stared at the water, her normally serious eyes filled with amusement. I grabbed my twin's hand and smiled at her. When we were little, Crystal loved going to pools. I guess this brought back memories for her. "Let's go, Crys!" And with that, I jumped into the water, hand in hand with my twin.

-0-0-

"That was refreshing!" I sighed in relief, stretching out my body.

"It was pretty fun too," Yellow added as we entered our room while waving goodbye to the others. What a coincidence it is that we plus the Perfect Geniuses live _right_ next to each other.

"We were having so much fun but then the lifeguard just _had_ to say that the waterpark was closing down," complained Blue, throwing her bag with her bikini inside onto the counter and flopping on her back onto her bunk bed.

"W-well, if he didn't close it when he did, we would've t-totally skipped dinner," Yellow brought up.

"Hmm…you're right," Blue admitted. Blue suddenly sat up and put a hand on Yellow's shoulder, who squeaked at contact. "Look, Yellow, I know it's only been a week of school and I know you've been getting better at this, but you _need_ to work on your stuttering problem."

"I-I, I mean, I'll try," Yellow said.

"Don't be so hard on her. She's only been here for a week. Give her at least three weeks. She probably has never been around a lot of people in her life. Am I right?" Crystal asked Yellow.

"Y-yeah," Yellow confessed.

"You see?" Crystal held her hands out towards Yellow as if she was trying to show Blue something she couldn't see.

Blue crossed her arms and pouted, blowing a strand of hair that fell on her face. "Wow, Crystal, you always want to prove a point and prove I'm wrong, don't you?"

Crystal mimicked Blue and crossed her arms as well, but instead of a pout, a tiny smirk on her lips. "I can't say I try, but I can say that it's just too easy to point out everything wrong you say."

Blue, who seemed slightly surprised at Crystal's sudden change in facial expression, brushed away her surprise and stared to roll up her sleeves. "Oh, you little-"

"You guys!" I shouted, stepping on both of their feet and causing them to recoil and look at their injured foot. "You guys are getting out of hand and you guys have to think about your actions more wisely before we break this dorm and have to pay for everything! And to think this started because of Yellow's stuttering!"

"I'm sorry," Yellow quietly apologized.

"Oh, Yellow, it's not your fault," I insisted.

"I don't want to be told to be more careful of my actions. _Especially_ not from you," Crystal narrowed her eyes.

"What was that?" I bonked my head against Crystal's, but she didn't bounce back, she met with my head and pressed against it, leading out to a head-war.

"Girls," Yellow whispered from her place in the room.

"WHAT?!" Crystal and I shouted at Yellow, making her jump. Yellow looked at us with wide eyes and looked as if she was about to break into tears.

"W-w-well, w-we n-need to- to go to di-dinner," Yellow faltered as she was close to weeping.

"Yellow!" Blue exclaimed as she finally recovered from me stomping on her foot. She ran to the blonde's side and pressed the girl against her chest and petted her. "There, there," she cooed. After a few seconds of calming Yellow down, her head craned towards us with her eyes flooding with anger. "You two," she set Yellow on her bed. "How could you make such an innocent girl cry?"

"It was an acc-" I tried to explain but Blue pressed her finger against my lips.

"I don't want to hear any excuses," Blue lowered her voice so Yellow wouldn't hear. She grabbed both me and Crystal and dragged us to the bathroom.

 _Ten Minutes Later_

"Where were you guys?" Sapphire asked us as we arrived at our normal table. "You guys took a while."

"Well, these two were causing some trouble so I had to teach them a lesson," Blue said, giving me and Crystal a creepy smile. Crystal and I shivered.

Sapphire didn't question, she just gave the two of us the pity look and went to her food.

Yellow, who didn't know what happened to Crystal and me when we were dragged to the bathroom, tilted her head in wonder. "What did Blue do to you two?"

I opened my mouth to say it but once I remembered, I shivered. "Sorry, it was just too hard to think about."

Yellow's eyes widened. "Yeah, I'd rather not know."

"Are you guys gonna order or not?" Blue asked while motioning to the waitress next to our table with a pencil and a notepad ready in hand.

I ordered a bowl of ice cream and a slice of cake, because there's nothing like sugar-full treats after a long, eventful day that ended with a terrible memory to ease your pain.

 _With Green_

After dinner, I went to the garden that I went to the first day. Hopefully, that naiad was there. I haven't been to the garden since the first day so she must've been there every night just to see that I didn't come for the past week.

I had my guess on who the naiad was. It was a girl in my battle class who had been giving me smug looks every day and her name was Violet. She even sounded like the naiad plus she always went here after dinner. It was almost too obvious. It would be fine if I was wrong since I still had more than enough guessing chances than I needed. But I hope I get it right so I can just have my locket back.

I kneeled beside the stream and looked in. "Naiad, I have my guess," I called out.

Immediately after I said that, the naiad's shadow appeared below the surface of the water. "So you finally came?"

"Yeah, how long have you been here?"

"I'll have you know that this is practically my home. I spend most of my free time in here so I guess around two hours or so today," she answered. I frowned. _That doesn't add up, I just saw Violet an hour ago. Maybe she's just lying._ "SO, what's your guess?"

"Violet Briar," I answered. I looked at the naiad to look for a reaction and I got one. The naiad's head popped out of the water with her body made out of water and looked up at me.

"That is your answer?" she asked. I nodded. "You sure?" I nodded again.

"Was I correct?" I questioned.

She didn't answer for a while. _That might be a sign._ "You'll find out tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Why now?"

"Hey, I asked first."

"That's true. Well, I guess you could say that I just want to see your reaction."

I frowned. "My reaction?" I then realized something. "How am I supposed to find out if I'm right or not?"

"You'll find out soon enough, well, farewell," she smiled a little before sinking back into the stream and her shadow flowing away.

Unlike in any cheesy story, I wasn't gonna call out to her since it's not like she's going to turn back if I just scream out "NAIAD!" All I did was sigh and turn back. And walked back to my dorm.


End file.
